Where the Hell are we?
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: When most of the Resident Evil Cast appear on a island.They wonder what's in stores.
1. How it started

**Hiya! Yeah another story! I have bad news HOPE is gonna have to be taken a break until I get four chapters on this story. Why? Because I want this story updated every other day while I update HOPE. I hope you understand =) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh why do I feel like I've been stabbed multiple times" Wesker muttered. He opens his eyes and found where he was. On a freaking island. What next Chris sleeping to him? Wesker looked and see Chris sleeping next to him.<p>

"Here Sheva let me help you with that top" He snores.

"Redfield. I thought you killed me but now I can kill you"Wesker growled. He was about to kill Chris when.

"GET AWAY!" a man screamed. He running without his shirt. A women was running towards him.

"Leon wait! I want our overtime!" Ashley yelled. Then another woman came out of the forest with his shirt.

"NEVER in a million years!" Claire appeared and kicked Ashley's ass.

"Here's your shirt Leon" Claire smiled.

"Thanks Claire" Leon put it back on.

"OK let's find the others"Claire froze and see Wesker.

"Oh my god!" Leon gasped.

"Wesker is GAY! He also alive!" Claire screamed. That cause Chris to wake up.

"My Claire senses are tinging!" Chris got up and ran towards Claire.

"BRO! Wesker is Alive and almost tried to rape you!" Claire explained!

"I don't see how that possible I was trying to kill him."Wesker walked towards them in a badass way.

"How the hell are you alive? Me and Sheva killed you with Rocket launchers and you were in LAVA!" Chris asked.

"I don't know ether." Wesker replied.

"Hey let's call it a truce and find the others there might be others."Leon said.

"I agree! Sheva might be here." Chris ran off into the forest.

"I'll find Jill and see if gives me a Jill sandwich" Wesker ran off too.

"Ugh Men."Claire said in disgust. She walk towards the forest with Leon.

* * *

><p>-Wesker-<p>

"Jill?" Wesker yelled out. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"OW! Watch it!" Ada growled pissed.

"Ada? What the hell are you doing here?" Wesker asked.

"I'll tell you if you help me up."Ada said.

"No thanks" Wesker replied. He went deeper into the forest with Ada following him. Then a man with a beard ran towards a woman with brown hair who was running away from him.

"I want my Jill Sandwich!" Barry roared.

"You will never get my sandwich joke do you Barry?" Jill yelled at him.

"I do!" Wesker mustang kicked Barry.

"Thanks Wesker. Wait WESKER?" Jill gasped.

" I believe you owe me a Jill Sandwich Jill" Wesker grinned. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a deeper part of the forest while Jill yelled all the cuss words she knows. Ada went to check on Barry.

* * *

><p>-Chris-<p>

"Sheva!"Chris yelled. He found some herbs and went to grabbed them. But then he got attack by a girl.

"My Herbs!" Rebecca yelled. Beating him with a stick.

"Rebecca what wrong?" Sheva gasped. Chris just had a nosebleed seeing Sheva wearing her Tribal Outfit.

"He was stealing herbs!He must be punished to the Herb God!" Rebecca Explained.

"Rebecca that Chris remember?"Sheva sighed and helped Chris up.

"Long time no see potnah" Sheva smiled.

"Hey Sheva can I have one herb please?" Chris asked

"Sure why not what can happen."Sheva walk to the pile and gave him a herb.

* * *

><p>-Leon and Claire-<p>

"I wonder if Ada is here?" Leon asked. Walking with Claire and holding hands.

"We will find out why?"Claire said.

"So I can say Ada wait!" Leon smiled. Then Sherry ran towards them with Sheva,Steve,Ricardo,Excella,Barry,Ada,Billy, running behind her.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" Sherry screamed. Claire and Leon just stared puzzled. Then when they turned around they see Chris as a TANK!

"HOLY SHIT RUN!"Leon screamed like a girl and ran as fast he could.

"Whats next Rebecca as a WITCH? Claire asked running beside him.

"Nice going guys! You jinxed us!" Billy yelled. Then Rebecca as a Witch run towards them alongside Tank Chris. They stop to look for a new path but instead they saw Jill and Wesker making out and yeah...

"Hey! They're making a Jill Sandwich!"Barry pointed out.

"My EYES!"Sherry covered her eyes her hands.

"Yo Wesker and Jill Quit making yer sandwich and HELP US!" Ricardo yelled. That cause Jill and Wesker to stop.

"HEY!"Jill Blushed grabbing Wesker's Jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Now will you help us?"Steve said impatiently.

"With what?"Wesker put his sunglasses back on.

"The Tank and Witch!" Excella pointed towards Tank Chris and Witch Rebecca running towards them.

"Let me guess you let Chris have a herb when Rebecca was seeing you taking one of her herbs."Jill Guessed.

"Well to stop Tank Chris and Witch Rebecca is to show them this."Wesker threw a picture .Ada caught it and when she looked at it she barfed.

"What?"they asked and looked. They each have a look of disgust on there faces

"I am not having a sandwich ever AGAIN!" Barry vowed. The picture was Nemesis in Excella's dress.

"This better work!" Steve transforms in to his HULK form. He run towards them to slow them down

"It will. Now leave us in peace" Wesker growled. They left to help Steve.

"Hey Chris and Rebecca lookie!" Claire showed them the picture. They ran away.

"Well that did it."Leon pointed out.

"Yeah we can't go back or..."Sherry shivers when they found Jill and Wesker.

"Yeah I agree. It was a lot worse back in Africa. "Steve put hand on Sherry shoulder.

"What happened in Africa?"Billy Asked.

"You DON'T want to know" Excella,Ricardo,Sherry and Steve said in unison.

"I can tell them if you want me to scar them more" Sheva offered.

"Go ahead" Ricardo shrugged.

"OK what you saw back there was a lot worse in Africa. Excella didn't fall in love with Wesker anymore,Irving got turned into the lock ness monster,and Steve and Sherry both got scarred for life."Sheva explained.

"That is horrible." Claire commented. Then a tree got chopped in half. To reveal Alexia,Alfred,William,Sergei,Nemesis,HUNK, and Krauser.

"STARS!" Nemesis roared.

"Oh my god it's my lover!"Alfred squealed running towards Ricardo who punched him in the face.

"I'm not yer lover!" Ricardo yelled.

"Huh? So everyone here?" Sergei asked.

"It appears so."Wesker said. He and Jill and walked up to them with they're hair slightly messy.

"It's about freaking time!" Excella said Annoyed.

"Oh shut up dear" Ricardo growled.

"Hey! Will you all shut up?" A girl a with blond hair who was about sixteen showed up.

"Who are you?" Alexia asked

"I'm Alice Wesker. Jill's and Wesker's future daughter."Alice explained

"What are you doing here then?" Krauser asked.

"I'm the host of this show and I'm here to torture the hell out of you for my fans pleasure" Alice Grinned.

"She got your idea of torture Wesker" William commented

"Shut up William!"Wesker hit him in the back of the head

"Now you guys. There two teams. Wesker and Leon are the team leaders."Alice explained

"Why Wesker and Leon?" Ricardo interrupted.

"Cause Wesker is my dad and Leon is freaking hot." Alice replied

"That makes sense."Claire said.

"Anyways when you picked your team members go to the beach and wait there." Alice continued.

"Good luck"Alice just poofs away.

"OK I pick. Jill,Nemesis,Alexia,Ada,Sergei,William,HUNK,Krauser, and Irving, "Wesker started.

"Then I get Claire,Steve,Sherry,Chris,Sheva,Rebecca,Billy,Barry, and Alfred.." Leon picked out.

"I suppose we got to the beach and go to where Alice is."Steve asked

"Yeah"Claire replied.

"What about me?" Excella yelled.

"Oh yeah."Wesker found a random gun and shot her in the head.

"That was cruel Wesker." Jill scolded.

"Well she deserved for being annoying,"Wesker said

"She was even more annoying then Rebecca and Ashley."Claire agreed

* * *

><p>OH boy this is chapter 1 only! X3 and I'm going on vacation so I wont update anything for awhile. Yeah WeskerXJill is freaking awesome so I'm adding it to here with other couples xD<p>

Review how I'm doing please!


	2. The Team names and the camp

Well I'm VERY sorry for not updating often as I used to. Anyways I had a nice Vacation! Also there's gonna be some Left 4 Dead fun in there like Chris as a Tank and Rebecca as a Witch. Thanks for the Reviews! XD Why am I still talking? Well let's get on to the next chapter!

* * *

><p>The two teams waited very patiently. Then Alice alongside two other people appeared. The male look exactly like Wesker except he had spiky and longer hair. The Female was wearing a bird mask, a cloak, and a battle suit.<p>

"About time" Irving yawned. They had to built a camp on the beach and lived there for almost a month.

"I was on vacation dumbass did you read what the Writer wrote?" Alice yelled.

"Your breaking the fourth wall" The female sighed.

"Anyways I'm Alex Wesker and this is well called her Crow Lady. We're your Co-hosts " Alex interrupted.

"Alex Wesker? Wesker had a brother!" Everyone yelled except Wesker,Alice and Crow Lady.

"The one and only" Alex smirked. His sunglasses gleamed red.

"Quit stealing my badass lines" Wesker growled. Alex gazed over to the woman by him.

"Well hello miss" Alex was by Jill's side. Wesker got more pissed . Alex noticed this and decided to make him more mad.

"I'm Alex and you are?" Alex kissed Jill's hand. Wesker then attacked him. There were Gunshots and trees falling as they went deeper into the forest.

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Jill asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Alice said.

"Anyways what do we do now?" Sheva asked easily annoyed.

"Well first get Dad and Uncle Alex to stop fighting." Alice said annoyed .

"I got the trick! Chris! Rebecca! Follow me!" Crow Lady grinned evilly leaving the group with Rebecca,Chris and a herb.

* * *

><p>"Don't you touch her you vulgar demon!"Wesker dodges Alex's punch and got ready to preform a Cobra Strike.<p>

"Hmph I can touch her if I want to brother!"Alex did a back flip to miss Wesker's Cobra Strike."She not dating anyone isn't she?"

"Yeah she is." Wesker managed to mustang kick him onto the floor.

"Who?"Alex asked panting. Wesker was about to say him but, then Chris and Rebecca came over as the Tank and Witch with Crow Lady on top of Chris holding a herb.

"Shit! Not again" Wesker sighed. "First Alex now this?"

"We can take them!" Alex Boasted. Alex got up and gets ready to attack them.

"No I'll just show them a much worse picture."Wesker ran up and stopped Chris and Rebecca. He show them a picture of Nemesis and Carlos on they're Wedding day. Chris and Rebecca ran off. Crow Lady jump off of Chris.

"Well that was very dramatic for a parody fanfiction" Crow Lady said

"Again breaking the fourth wall." Alex said

"I need a Jill sandwich very badly" Wesker sighed. Crow Lady nearly had a nose bleed. While Alex look puzzled.

"What does Jill makes good sandwiches or something?" Alex asked confused.

"Wesker keep it PG-13 here not Rated R"Crow Lady scolded

"Okay A. What the hell is a Jill Sandwich? B Your breaking the fourth wall again."Alex asked.

"First lets head back to the beach. So we can get the game started." Crow Lady proposed.

"Fine" The two Tyrants Agreed. The walk back to the beach was very annoying. Alex kept asking what's a Jill Sandwich and Crow Lady kept breaking the fourth wall.

"Finally your back!" Alice exclaimed. Rebecca was crying alone in a corner. While Chris play fetch with Sheva.

"Anyways everyone gather around .Billy you will make Rebecca stop crying" Crow Lady ordered.

"Why me?" Billy was scared. He heard from Chris if you startled Rebecca you get attacked.

"Cause I hate you."Alice replied.

"Good point,Wait what?" Billy Yelled.

"Just go before I go Tyrant-Fu on your ass"Alice growled. Billy ran over to the crying Rebecca.

"Hi Rebecca" Billy tried to make her calm. Rebecca growled. Then a message appeared above them

_**Billy Startled the Witch!**_

"HOLY SHIT!" Billy Cried. Then Rebecca ripped him to pieces. She came back to her senses. She holds Billy's shredded body

"Billy! Who did this you?" Rebecca started crying.

"You."Everyone said.

"I Got it!"Rebecca grabbed a can of first aid spray and sprayed it on Billy."Oh Herb God please help Billy"

"Rebecca your back. OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Billy cried and ran around. Rebecca checked the can and it said. Boomer bile. Then Billy got attack by a ton of Zombies and then they left after making him a skeleton.

"Here. I'll do it right. Also what's up with all the Left 4 Dead reference?"Crow Lady revived Billy.

"For the Love of me quit breaking the fourth wall!" Alex yelled.

"Don't you mean God?" Alexia asked.

"No I'm the only god" Alex snickered.

"At least I made a virus!"Wesker growled. Everyone groaned for another fight.

"At least it does not remind me of tentacle rape!" Alex joked.

"Enough! Stop freaking fighting or else!" Alice yelled.

"Fine but, We will settle this brother!" Alex glared at Wesker.

"Anyways. Since you made your choices for your teammates. I will give you a map of where your camp is at. There will be building supplies, wood, nails, and more. So that means you and your team will have to build your base. Once your done we will begin the first challenge. Also you can pick out a team name if you like."Alice Explained. She notice them not listening.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" She yelled. Everyone covered they're ears.

"Yeah."Sherry replied.

"Okay then go to your team and decide on your team name."Crow Lady said

* * *

><p>"Let's call ours Team Kickass!" Irving decided.<p>

"You know comrade that sounds like a good name" Sergei backed up Irving.

"No how about Team Umbrella?" Wesker asked.

"Well it does make sense" Krauser agreed."Since most of us worked for Umbrella."

"Team Death"HUNK said.

"Nah" Everyone said

"STARS!"Nemesis yelled.

"Team STARS?"William asked.

"He said Team Tyrant" Jill Corrected. Nemesis nodded.

"How do you know?"Ada Asked

"After it kept stalking me I learned his language"Jill Explained.

"Not bad of a name" Sergei nodded"We're all Tyrants in our own way"

"Fine Team Tyrant"Wesker Decided. Nemesis,Sergei,Irving, and Alexia cheered.

* * *

><p>"I bet they're coming up with a badass name like Matrix or Kickass" Leon guessed.<p>

"Well how bout Team Geeks!" William yelled out loud. He got two slaps,a kick in the shins,and a nose bleed.

"Poor William" Claire snickered.

"Team Hotties?" Alfred asked

"BSAA?"Sheva said.

"HERBS!" Rebecca jumped up and down like a rabid squirrel. Chris and Steve move closer to Sheva and Sherry.

"Team Beta!"Sherry asked.

"That's a great name Sherry!" Steve raised his fist up.

"Okay all in for Team Beta raise your hand" Leon said. Everyone raised their hand except Rebecca.

"Okay raise you hands for Team Herbs?" Leon groaned. Rebecca raised her hand.

"Team Beta wins." Claire yelled. They walked over to where Alice is .

"Team Tyrants."Wesker told her.

"Okay and you Leon?" Alice Asked.

"Team Beta" Leon replied.

"Very Well"Alice gave each of them a map." Good luck"

* * *

><p>"I just LOVE my knife! I feel like a amazon!"Krauser yelled happily. They used Krauser to cut the vines and branches that come in they're way<p>

"I'm more of a amazon Krauser since I'm a girl" Jill retorted.

"Look there's our camp" Alexia exclaimed. They looked for the supplies but, they were gone.

"I bet Team Beta did this!" Sergei growled enraged. Wesker smirked and grabbed Jill's hand.

"Let's go Jill I need you to help me with something." Wesker dragged Jill into a deeper part of the forest. Everyone else rolled they're eyes.

"Well we better get working let's find wood,rocks, and vine."Ada ordered. Everyone nodded. Hours later they came back with what they need to build the they reached the camp they see a giant mansion where there camp was supposed to be.

"What the hell happened?"Krauser asked.

"I don't know but we should go check it out."Sergei said.

"I agree but, Everyone be ready" Ada nodded. Alexia arm turned green,Nemesis and William had tentacles coming out of they're hands, and HUNK got his TMP out. They walked into the mansion.

It looked exactly like the mansion back in the Arkley forest. Except the piano was by the stairs , Jill was playing Moonlight Sonata and humming to herself.

"Jill What happened?" Ada asked.

"Took you guys long enough!" Jill exclaimed. Everyone one looking confused.

"W-We though that" William stuttered.

"You think that I was in the forest with Wesker and giving my sandwich " Jill snickered.

"Wheres Wesker?" Sergei asked.

"In the workout room. You can relax and go pick your own room." Jill Smiled. Everyone ran to find they're own room. Ada walk towards Jill.

"Your lying." Ada smirked.

"Well I gave him my sandwich then we build this place" Jill Grinned

"Well see you later." Ada waved good bye and went to find her room.

"Ada?" Jill asked.

"Yes Jill" She replied.

"Tell the others that in 2 hours we're going to plot revenge against Beta team" Jill said. Ada grinned.

* * *

><p>Chapter two! :O<p>

What are Team Tyrant plotting? What happened to Ashley? Wheres Beta Team?What the first challenge? All of these question will be answered in the Next Chapter of Where the Hell Are We?

R&R Bye! For now lol


	3. The things Vodka does to you!

Welcome to chapter 3! Yeah I'm having a bit of a writer's block so that's why lately I have no been writing any new chapters. So if my jokes are not funny then this is the cause of it. Anyways let's find out wheres Team Beta! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris and the others were laughing in their humongous tree house thanks to Team Tyrant's supplies<p>

"I can't wait to see their faces when we took their supplies!"Steve exclaimed. His arm was wrapped around Sherry's waist who was blushing madly. It seemed everyone found their true love while building the tree house. Chris was with Sheva, Rebecca was with Billy,Steve was with Sherry, Leon was with Claire, Barry with his sandwich, and Alfred was with himself pretending he was Alexia .It seemed like paradise for all of them.

"I can't believe we stole Sergei's Vodka!"Leon yelled Grinning

"Did I mention drunk as well?" The Writer said randomly she was sitting by Billy and then she vanished.

"I bet I can beat anyone in a drinking match!"Chris boasted raising his fist up. Sheva sighed she was clearly wasn't drinking any vodka.

"Chris why don't you tell them what you told me about what happen at the Spencer estate?" Sheva asked. That cause Chris to look sad.

" I rather not" He replied. Sheva sighed they need to know what happen there even if it kinda scarred her for life.

"What happen at Spency estate?" Claire asked was somewhat drunk.

"I'll tell what happened."Sheva offered. Chris had fear in his eyes Sheva ignored it.

"What happened?"Alfred asked very curious. Taking a drink out of his vodka.

"Okay here's what happened"Sheva began.

* * *

><p><em>Chris and Jill were on a mission to find Spencer and asked him why did he paint all of the monkeys purple. Chris got drugged on accident by Rebecca so he acted like a arrogant yet childish person But Chris was boasting on how he'll kill Spencer and Wesker when they find them. While Jill groaned.<em>

"_Chris we are here to find out wheres Wesker is not to kill the old man."Jill said annoyed. _

"_Killjoy!"Chris said. They continued to fight the weird guardian things who always went after Chris._

"_AHHH RAPE! Help me Jill!" Chris screamed. While Jill slapped her forehead and help Chris out. The two somehow made it to the library where Spencer's dead body lay there with blood. Behind him was Albert Wesker. Jill aimed her gun at him while Chris on the other hand..._

"_Hey Al!" He yelled which cause the blonde to look oddly at him._

"_Chris we're enemies remember?" Wesker said his eyes glowing red. Ready to kill Chris and take Jill to be his goddess._

"I know but being enemies is getting a bit boring!"Chris complained.

_'Me the way he was acting reminds me of my older brother Alex' Wesker thought._

"_Hey Wesker! Let's have a drinking contest!"He yelled, pulling out liquor. Jill just blinked on the way he's acting and where did he get that at._

"_First off A. What happened to you Chris? And B. Even if I did join your little contest what do I get?"Wesker asked._

"_Rebecca made me smoke a Red Herb and you can have Jill if you win!"Chris smiled pushing Jill towards the Tyrant._

"_Wait What!"Jill yelled. Chris was betting with Jill as the prize? _

"_Fine but, what if I lose?" He asked while grabbing Jill wrist and pulling her closer to him .Jill slightly blushed._

"_You will give me a HUG!" Chris said. Wesker just stared at him._

_'Well where I came from..the people that lived there were all pros at drinking.'Wesker thought and decided to agree with the bet. Beside he would kill before he even touches him and have Jill still._

"_Fine." he said and in a flash he grabbed the long table and put in from of Chris. Chris put the Vodka on top of the table._

"_First one to get Drunk loses" He explains. He found shot glasses in his vest and gave one to Wesker. Then they poured the vodka. Chris grinned while Wesker frowned. _

"_Ready set go!" Chris drank his first round fast. And gasped at Wesker glass it was already empty._

"_You done already?"Wesker grinned._

"_As if!" Chris said. They drank till Chris started to get a bit tipsy after just nine shots while Wesker stayed the same._

"_Are you done yet?"Wesker asked raising a eyebrow. Jill joined for the vodka and she was somewhat drunk._

"_Never!"Chris yelled but after that tenth round."What are you?"_

"_Chris I'm from Germany. Germans like to drink and they can hardly get drunk" Wesker explained Then Chris passed out. While Jill looked at Wesker. She always thought he was British but instead he was German_

"_Well it seems I've won so I'll take Miss Valentine to my lab and make her my goddess." Wesker grabbed Jill and carried her bridal style to his lab._

* * *

><p>"That's what happened."Sheva finished. Everyone looked at Chris with amusement and somewhat pity.<p>

"So if Alice makes us do a drinking challenge. Wesker would beat us?" Leon asked Claire can sure pick the dumb ones.

"You think?"Barry raised his eyebrow while hugging his 5 foot sub.

Everyone of Team Tyrant met in the dining room. They had the looks of revenge and somewhat hatred on their faces.

"So what should we do?" HUNK asked polishing his TMP for the millionth time.

"I say we kill them all! They stole my Vodka!" Sergei growled pounding his fist on the table.

"Then Alice would beat the living shit out of us even if me and Wesker are her parents"Jill Retorted. Wesker nodded in agreement.

"How bout I send my precious ants to infect they're house and then we ambush them?"Alexia asked.

"Then we can beat the living shit out of them instead and tell them to never mess with us" William continued. He earned a gasp from nearly everyone. It was so unlike William to agree with Alexia..

"S.T.A.R.S!"Nemesis roared.

"No! We are not gonna let you put a tentacle in their face!" Jill scolded. That cause Nemesis to cry a little and he ran out.

"Let's head out now before anymore randomness takes place"Krauser said. Which everyone agreed. They got prepared and then they set out for Team Beta.

* * *

><p>"Leon?"Ashley woke up. She found everyone gone and she was somehow in a town called Silent Hill.<p>

"Oh shit"she muttered.

* * *

><p>"So the first challenge is a quiz show?" Crow lady asked. Alice nodded while Alex grinned. They lived in a somewhat smaller mansion in the center of the forest.<p>

"I still can't believe you just send Ashley to Silent Hill"Alex laughed. Crow raised a eyebrow at the blonde laughing like a manic.

"Eh? I hated her" Alice smirked. she put her hand on Alex's shoulders and earned a smile from him. The two were close but were family.

"So what happens to the winning team?" Crow Lady asked.

"You'll see"Alex said.

"Then what happens to the losing team.?" Crow Lady was curious and somehow she just stopped breaking the forth wall...for now...

"You'll see.."Alice repeated what Alex said. Crow Lady sighed,

"You know I would like to see behind that mask of yours" Alex said he was rewarded with a slap to the face that made him pass out.

"I don't reveal my face to ANYONE." She replied and walked away While Alice went to help her uncle.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Krauser exclaimed .Alexia covered his mouth and silents him with a shh. Thanks to Ada's badass spy skills they managed to get inside with no noise. William saw them laughing. Wesker motioned them to attack. Team Beta gasps while Leon screamed like a little girl again. Jill cartwheel kicked Chris, While Alexia attacked Steve and Sherry nearly burning them, Wesker went after Claire, Krauser and Leon were locked in a knife fight with Leon constantly crying like a baby, and Sergei did his worse to Barry and ripped his sandwich apart.<p>

"Carol!" Barry cried and was on his knees.

Steve began to turn into the Hulk so HUNK and William went to assist her. Ada was beating the living shit out of Sheva and Irving was stealing some of their supplies.

"OKAY! Please have mercy on us!"Chris begged for truce. Team Tyrant stop fighting and Wesker put his boot on Chris causing the man to gasp in pain.

"Don't EVER mess with us" Wesker said and with that Team Tyrant left to go back to the mansion. On their way some of them decided to talk about what just happened.

"Wesker. Claire was about to kick your ass if you didn't miss that kick of your" Irving grinned,

"Yeah..I Saw you grab her chest we're going to talk about that later." Jill raised her eyebrow. Wesker smirked and wrapped his arm around Jill's waist and whispers

"Like I would chose her over you." Jill smiled and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys what in hell's name is that" Krauser pointed to two small creatures.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! XD<p>

LOL again SORRY for the freaking long wait

What's Ashley doing in Silent Hill? Where's Nemesis? What are the two small creatures? When will the first challenge will happen? Why am I asking you these many Questions? All will be revealed in the next Chapter!


	4. Crossover much!

School started... so that's the reason why and also I have my first troll on my fanfictions YAY!Anyways enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>The two small creatures Krauser pointed out look freakishly cute. One was yellow with red cheeks and looked like a mouse, while the other had some kind of metal pyramid as it head, and had a gray cat's body. Sergei squealed with delight at the two creatures, and ran towards them while the others gave him odd looks.<p>

"AHH! HELLP ME!" Sergei yelled frantically. The yellow mouse electrocutes Sergei, while the metal kitty tries to rape him while eating his remains.

"PIKACHU!" the mouse cried out in fury.

"Its name is Pikachu?" Jill asked uncertain, while not caring about Sergei. Pikachu took one long look at Jill and went straight towards Jill crying out in joy.

"Uh? Hi?" Jill said. Wesker turned his back on the two and crossed his arms in annoyance and jealously, While the Pyramid Head cat leans on his's leg then purrs that sounded more like a death moan ,and Wesker kicked him away. Ada was poking Sergei with a stick checking to see if he's alive or not.

"Hey boss are we gonna keep these things?" Krauser asked.

" We could experiment on them!" William added while Alexia nodded at William's idea.

"Yeah! Or train them to kill the other team!" Irving agreed.

"Yes , but they would be hard to take care of." Ada stated.

"I know, but we could use them as our team mascot!" Sergei said. Everyone gave Sergei odd looks again,

"They are kinda cute Albert" Jill exclaimed, while Pikachu gave Wesker the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Wesker coldly stated , which made some of the team members sad and others agreed.

"They bring more trouble than help Jill" The real truth Wesker didn't want them is because they would probably be all rivals for Jill's love , and he already had Alex as his rival.

'Jill is mine! She is the perfect goddess to rule alongside me in this impure world.' He thought.

He didn't need anymore rivals , plus they need to find out where are they for real the next time he see his daughter. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight her.

"Please Albert! We need some kind of guards to guard our fort while we do our challenges" Jill begged. She was under the influence of Pikachu's cute puppy eyes. Wesker sighed and said.

" Fine Jill , but Ada is going to take care of them!"

"Wait WHAT? Why me!" Ada complained.

"Cause you gave me play dough instead of the Las Plagas sample I asked for." Wesker answered, as he pushed up his sunglasses up his face more.

"HA! Get the pooper scooper Ada! Irving joked. Ada kicked him in the face which case him to fly a few feet away from the group. Crow Lady appeared in front of them.

"It is time for the first challenge. Follow me" She instructed. Team Tyrant complied to her order and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Uh what should I do?" Ashley asked to her self. She looked around the town without noticing as she bumped into someone.<p>

"EKK! WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed. The person that she bumped into looked like a clone of her only she had a white vest,and shorter blonde hair.

"Hey shut up you dumb bimbo!" The girl growled.

"Sorry. My name is Ashley. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Heather, What are you doing in Silent Hill?" She replied.

"Oh It's a long story. I'm sure that if we ever get out of here I can tell you." Ashley said.

"Don't worry. We have time until PH shows up" Heather answered, as she walked towards a bench to sit on.

'Crazy chick' Ashley thought.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your First Challenge!" Alice announced.<p>

" I have brought Team Beta! They look like shit thanks to my bro's team." Alex snickered , pointing at the beaten up team.

" Holy Crap! Dad! That a cute Pikachu you have there!" Alice squealed with fangirlyness, as Team Tyrant Arrives.

"Shut up and tell us why we are here!" Wesker growled.

"Sheesh! Wesker your such a bad father! " Alex snickered.

"You shut up too!" He yelled.

"I'll tell you everything after this challenge" Alice replied, unfazed by her father's mood.

"Alice what with all these crossovers! First Left 4 Dead, then Silent Hill, and now Pokemon?" Crow lady asked.

"For me sakes! Quit breaking the fourth wall!" Alex cried.

"To answer your question, because it makes more enjoying." Alice answered. " Anyways here's your first challenge. A trivia show. Basically I ask random questions and you have to answer them. Now Pick some one to get on this beeping thingy you press to make it beep."

" I'll go first!" Alfred offered

"No!" Team Beta yelled.

" I'll go then." Sherry walked up to the beeping thingy Alice talked about. She saw Alexia ready to press the button to make it beep.

"OK here's the first Question. Where is my car keys?" Alice asked. Everyone looked confused at that question. Alexia pressed the button as fast she could.

"Your fifteen so you don't have Car keys!" Alexia answered quickly.

" That's Corrected!" Alice exclaimed."Oh Sherry why don't you cry me a river!" Alice pressed a button to make Sherry wet.

"Hey! What you do that for!" Sherry yelled.

"Every time you get a answer wrong you get a punishment. The longer the streak of incorrect answers the more deadlier it gets" Alice answered. Some of the people from both teams trembled in fear. The next round is Jill versus Chris.

"What is the worst Wesker can do to Jill?" Alice asked. Wesker face palmed himself at that question. Both of them answered at the same time.

"Make Jill a man!" Chris Answered , but he was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"Try to break me down by raping me!" Jill answered. Chris got electrocuted.

" Buzz off Chris cause your really retarded." Alice groaned." Next round!"

"I'm doing this for my dear Carol!" Barry yelled determined.

" This is for stealing my vodka!" Sergei growled.

"OK what IS a Jill Sandwich?" Alice asked. Crow lady blushed, Wesker had somewhat of a perverted grin, and Alex look clueless.

"A Kiss created by Jill!" Sergei Answered.

"A Sandwich created by Jill!" Barry answered.

"Sergei...How did you know?" Wesker growled.

"Well that was you two probably do." Sergei replied.

"Both are right!" Alice said surprised. The next few rounds were filled with cries of pain and one very bitchy witch known as Rebecca.

Question number 50. What is a herb?" Alice asked,

"A scared charm that helps you!" Rebecca yelled.

"A leaf." Wesker calmly stated.

"And Whisker's was his name-o!" Alice yelled. Rebecca got shocked by a lightning rod.

"OW! Fuck!" Rebecca yelled.

"Question 109. What team did Nemesis chase?" Alice asked.

"The Triangle alpha team!" Leon yelled

"STAAAAAAAARRRRSSSS!" Nemesis yelled. Nemesis joined later with his bitch Brad Vickers who was looking for Nemesis his ex-boyfriend.

"Stars is correcto!" Alice yelled. Leon got stabbed by Saddler's tentacle.

"Now I know who Luis feels about this!" Leon groaned.

"Final Question. What color is the Licker's eyes?" Alice asked.

"STTAR?" Nemesis asked.

"NONE! HE HAS NO EYES!" Barry yelled.

"Big Red is correct!" Alice said.

"Shit!" Irving yelled.

" Team Tyrant your punishment is to watch a Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber duet all night long!" Alice said.

"We're screwed." Jill muttered.

"Team Beta! Back at your fort there's a surprise for you when you get back!" Crow lady said. Team Beta Raced back to their fort.

"Also Team Tyrant since you have more people. You need to get rid of one. So decide wisely." Alex smirked , and made them poof away to where they were tied by chairs and was focus on the TV Screen.

"Now let's plan the next thing surprises we have" Alice coldly smirked.

"Quit trying to act like your dad. It can get REALLY annoying " Alex complained.

"SHUT UP!" Alice yelled, and attacked Alex while Crow just stands there watching them.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4! :D<p>

Yes I know...

I need to update more often...

I'll try my best BTW...

What's Alice next challenge? Will Team Tyrant Survive the horrible voices of Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black? What kind of Surprises Await Team Beta? Will Ashley Tell Heather her story?

All will be revealed in the next chapter! :D


End file.
